demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Child of Storms
The Child of Storms is a story that includes a variety of new characters and old character from Rick Riordan. It also includes a new prophecy in a different way. The Prophecy To Be Announced. The Child of Storms Chapter 1: The Entrance of the Storm Nico Opening his eyes, Nico realized where he was. He was in Camp Half-Blood. It'd been his three week at camp, and considering his adventuring days were behind him, he was actually starting to like it. Besides that, Chiron was actually a great help at teaching him swordsmenship- not to say that Nico couldn't hold his own with his Stygian Iron broad sword. But whatever came easy always had a price. Pulling off the blankets, Nico rose to his feet. He was shirtless and had on a pair of sweat pants. In all Nico was extremely athletic, considering he was strating to grow in abs. Scratching his head, Nico headed for the bathroom, and picked up a pure black toothbrush and began to brush his teeth. After finishing in the bathroom, he put on a pair of dark denims, which actually weren't torn up and his favorite black sweater. Combing his hair he opened the door and headed out, as he grabbed his Stygian Iron sword. To everybody else, Nico was known as the traveling oddball. He actually rarely stayed in one place for too long, but recently he had gotten bored wandering the world as a traveler. And considering all the things that had happened throughout the passed three years, he decided to take a break from the whole wandering child of Hades act. In all he had no other place to goto. Camp Jupiter was relocated after the Second Giant war, and if that wasn't enough the Underworld was becoming a place even far more complicated than Nico could ever understand. So pretty much Nico was left with this place as a home. He didn't mind it considering, Chiorn and the others had accepted him so willingly. I guess Percy was right, Nico thought. Show up with an army of undead soldiers and your everybodies friend! Gazing at a field of Aphrodite girls, Nico smiled as he walked on by. He was headed for the Oracle. Rachel. If anybody could calm his nerves it would be her. Considering she had seen plenty of things in her visions, she could probably interperate this one. . . ______ When Nico arrived at the Big House, he wonder how long it would be before she arrived. In a hardy sigh, Nico sat down on the porch steps of the Big House, as he gazed at the trails leading towards the Cabins. He was supposed to be the new swordmenship trainer, but Nico hated teach people. He didn't feel good about helping people, it was almost like he felt a burden rather than a priviledge. In a quick gasp, a hand covered his mouth. Suddenly he grew tensed. He didn't kow who it was and couldn't turn his head to see. In a proud smile, she laughed. "Seems like the child of Hades, is scared of the Oracle." She said, releasing her grip. Taking a deep sigh, Nico turned to see Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was the Camp Oracle, and seemed to be very intuative at reading into dreams. Rachel now wore her famous red cloak along with an amazing school girls uniform. It was obvious that Nico liked the wordrobe, but he seemed too shy about it. "Umm, you look too normal." he said trying to play it off. "Thanks? I guess." She smiled as she sat down. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Nico sighed. "I had this dream." He began. Calmly Nico told her everything that happened, and he grew nervous over the course of the story. In the end he gazed at her with his shattered brown eyes. It seemed like he was afraid but it was unknown what for. "I see." She replied. "So you want me to try and interperate this?" "Well, can you?" He asked. "I could give it a try, but rather than try on my own, why not give you a little glimpse into it, If I can." Taking a deep breath, Rachel grasped his hand. In a shock, Nico felt a her soft hands. He had never actually had the chance to touch a girls hands, other than his sisters and his mother. In a blurr of vision. Nico was somewhere else. He was in a city, which made it feel like a packed zoo. Soon after he realized they were in a school. In the distance a kid was being picked on. He was a tall and lean kid, practically in an adult. Gazing at the child, he realized something. He looked exactly like Percy. The swimmers tan, the green eyes and even his jet black hair. which was parted in a fashion that almost resembled the classic Bruce Wayne look. In a vauge shift of the vision, the boy was in a forest-like area. He was hosed down and seemed to be getting stronger. Slowly he arched his arm as he sliced at his eneimes. In a quick jerk, the enemy soldier fell to the ground as he advanced. The boy was definitely powerful, but it was unknown who he was. Slowly, Nico walked forward, as he realized who he was his eyes widened. Gasping he opened his eyes, back at the bottom stoop of the Porch. He gazed at Rachel, gesturing for her to let go of his hand. He smiled as he felt a strange sense fo clearity. "That's the power of the Oracle?" He smiled. "It was quick though. I know it could have been more detailed." She replied. "It helped a lot. Besides you're supposed to read a prophecy soon." He smiled. "When that kid arrives, he will need a prophecy, but before that we need to have a camp capture the flag game." Rising from the porch Rachel smiled. "I don't know its a good idea, but I'll tell Chiron. Do you have any idea when this new camper of yours is coming?" "Soon, really soon. He'll probably be her before the end of the day." Chapter 2: The calm before the storm Scott Scott was having a rotten day. He had been involved in a fight against some weirdo freakazoid monster-human hybrid, been experiencing weird fighting skills and the fact that his ADHD told him to run South, was just another weird thing running around him Rising from the parked chair right outside the Prinicipal's office, Scott took his chance and ran for it. He didn't know why, but he could hear a strange voice. It was advicing him to get away from this place, like something worse was coming. It wasn't like Scott didn't like the idea of ditching school, he had done it ever since Middle School. It wasn't like he enjoyed skipping school, its just that he would always get into trouble in school. He could remember his first day of Middle School. He had just stepped foot on school grounds and a bully had tackled him down to the ground and started pummling him into bits. If it wasn't for, his ADHD, he would've been murdered right there, but Scott had a feeling his life was gonna pick up the pace on the bully situation. Finally making his way on to First Avenue, Scott took a deep breath and walked into a shopping store, quickly making a short cut, he made his way towards the nearest train station that bounded down towards Long Island. He didn't know why, but he needed to get as far away from Manhattan as possible. That's when he made the one mistake he regretted. Making his way onto the last Long Island Bound train, he took a deep breath and took a seat next to a talk and blooked up man. Gazing up at the man's face, Scott noticed one thing. The man only had one eye. Gasping, Scott rose to his feet, he turned and ran as the man raffled his newspaper. Reaching the doorway to the next cargo hold, he noticed the man wasn't chasing him. He stared at him, until the man looked up. "Why aren't you chasing me?!" He cried with fear tracing his words. "There is no need. Father sent me to look after you, not to kill you. I'm not like those other cycotic weirdo brothers of mine. Some are even my nephews and even ancestors." The man replied as he turned the page. "Father?" Scott wondered. "You know my father? I haven't seen that good for-nothing scumbag all my life, he left me and my mom to fend for ourselves!" "I love how many of you children think that they leave you. They don't do it by choice, they do it because its only fair. If not you wouldn't have a normal life up until now. Those monsters that cause your life trouble, would be around every day since the beginning if you hadn't been concealed by your mother." The man replied. "What exactly are you?" Scott asked. "Don't worry about it, just think of me as a brother. I'm Tyson. And believe me the less you know the better." He smiled. Rising from his seat the train stopped as we arrived at a Long Island Station. "I will be seeing you very soon, and keep calm, before the storm." With a whimsikle smile, Tyson walked off to the plateform and walked away. Scott sighed in releif as he sat back down and awaited for that voice in his head to continue giving him instructions. _____ Arriving at a forest, wasn't the hard part. It was listen to this voice in his head. It told him to find a special place, that only he could enter. As he looked around, he noticed the sun was setting. Just about ready to give up, Scott walked towards the highest hill to realize a mysterious barrier. He could see something was behind it, but it was clouded by black fog. Forcing his hand in, he stepped through to see a giant dragon wrapped around a tree. He smiled, as the dragon opened its eyes almost as if he had disturbed the dragons pleasent dreams. It probably was dreaming of burning everything down to the ground and assurting its domanance. The typical Dragon stuff! Slowly, Scott walked toward the hills as he made his way down, the dragon nodded and then tuked its head back into the ground. Making his way into the small village, Scott realized that this place wasn't a village, it was more like a camp. As he walked into the place, he bumped into a tall boy with long black hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be very calm about things and also had a smile on his face. "Hey." He laughed a sarcastic laugh. "I'm Nico di Angelo, I take it your new?" Afraid Scott swallowed a huge lump in his throat. "I take it your the welcoming commity?" "Gee I hope not? We haven't had one of those in a bout five to six years, or so Percy says." Nico smiled. "Come on, I'll get you assorted." "What is this place?" Scott wondered as he walked alongside Nico. "This is Camp Half-Blood, a place for Greek Demigods to train and live in peace. This is where you are safest from the crazy monsters and big baddies out there." Struggling to comprehend it, Scott smiled. "Demigods?" He wondered. "Let it sync in for a bit. I was kinda surprised too. But a bit more excited seeing to it as I knew exactly what a Demigod was." "You mean Half-Gods, right?" Nico smiled. "More like Half-Bloods, but yeah. Demi does infact mean half." "So what now?" Scott wondered. "Well, I'll take you to Chiron, and after that, we'll be on our way to the Camp Capture the Flag Games." Nico smiled. "Are you competing in it?" Scott asked. "No, I rarely am here at camp, actually today makes three days in a row, I normally spend my time with my Dad in his realm. You see, I'm the son of Hades." Scott took a few minutes to reply to it, but then he realized who Hades was. "Isn't he the God of the Underworld. I thought in myths he wasn't able to have kids due to him being infertal, or something like that." "So you've read some stories?" Nico wondered. "I've had some read to me, and my mom told me about Hades and Zeus and even some heroes. But she never got a chance to tell me about Poseidon, the last of the strongest gods." "Around here we call them the Big Three. But yeah, he is indeed powerful, Theseus was a child of his. I also have a friend of mine that was a child of Poseidon." Scott noticed in the tone of his voice, what Nico meant by was. He understood what it meant to lose something you deeply cared about. But unlike Nico he didn't understand how much it hurt when that thing was a person. Gazing at him, he smiled. "No need to worry, It'll get better, I mean your a child of Hades, right, so can't you still talk to him, like his ghost?" "Its abit more complicated, you see after he died. Percy was claimed to be a true hero and his father made him Immortal. He is now currently the God of Fresh and Salt Water, well in reality more like a Minor God. Percy travels around the world using the waters of the ocean. But his cabin does still have alot of his stuff." "That's cool. It must be nice being a god, you could do what ever you want when you want." Nico smiled. "Lets go meet up with Chiron. After that, we could play the games together." Chapter 3: The Immortal Centuar and the Camp Games Begin NIco The Big House was completely empty. By the time they arrived there, Scott had filled in Nico on almost everything about him. His favorite color, food, and even animals. Gazing at the house, Nico smiled realizing that Chiron wasn't there. He was used to having to search for the old centuar. "Seems like he's not here." Nico sighed. "That sucks, I really wanted you to meet him before the games started." "Who's Chiron anyways? Is he the ferryman or something?" Nico glared at him with the beedy eyes that the ferryman would have. "That's Charon. C-H-A-R-O-N. He hates it when you get the two confused. If you ever meet him you'll learn that well." "So what's this Chiron look like?" "Oh I'd say he's pretty handsome if you'd ask me." A elder gentleman's voice called out in the distance. Turnign around, Nico gazed at him as the old centuar galopped towards them. He stopped to greet himself, as he held his pack of archer arrows and quiver over a shoulder. "Wow! You've got, a . . . you're half . . . dude!" Scott was amazed to see him. Chiron smiled as he held out his hand ready to shake hands. "Chiron, trainer of heroes and the immortal centuar. Nice to meet you. And you are?" "Scott." He replied. "Ah, nice to meet you. I've heard some information about you arriving today." Scott turned to Nico unaware of what the centuar was talking about. Nico smiled. "Umm, well you see I kinda had a feeling you would arrive today." "What does that mean?" Scott asked. "It means that sometimes demigods can see into the future through their dreams." Chiron replied. "Have you ever had dreams of the future in any kind of way Scott?" "No. But I've been having a strong voice talking to me in my ear. Guiding me. It told me to come here." Scott replied. "Its strong, and proud but also kinda. Almost like the calming waves of the sea." "The sea?" Chrion gazed at Nico with wonder. "Interesting. We haven't had one of those in a long time. Have we Nico." "Ever since Percy. But I don't know let's not sell it too short. He could be the son of the other one." "What are you two talking about?" Scott cried out. "Nothing. It's nothing." Nico calmly replied. "Lets get him into armor, the war game should be getting ready to commence. Before then please inform the new camper councilers of him. They must know about him, before he's claimed or else it could cause a problem." With that, Chironw as off on his own. He galopped off into the distance. "So what now? Was that it?" Scott asked. "Yeah, pretty much. Considering you might be special, he'd rather wait than just give you all the talks now. Probably some other time. I mean who knows, I could be wrong, but if I'm not we might be related." Nico winked. "come on let's head towards the armor station. The games begin in ten." "What time is it?" Scott asked. "Its ten-to-eight. We start at eight fifthteen!" ______ Nico strapped Scott into a breast plat and gave him a bronze sword along with a blue soldier's helm and taught him the basics in sword battle. Slowly he guided his blade as, he explianed the procedure to fight off any enemy. "So that's pretty much it." Nico said. "The rest is pretty easy, try not to get cut, and make sure that you defeat your enemies. Oh and since you're going for the flag, make sure you don't get defeated yourself." "wait, were going after the flag?" Scott asked. "Of course, I made it so that we'd make an offensive strike, it helps determing your godly parent faster. Besides, with me by your side, you'll survive." Nico replied. "Come on." Walking towards the crowd the two squeezed through to the front and saw a man with a grey goatee along with a hawiian shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. Nico smiled as he gazed up at him. "Hey WINE DUDE!" He laughed. Tha man gazed at him, as flares of purple bunred in his eyes. "Nico. You're here. . ." He murmured disappointed. "I hate it when you call me that." "Now, now take it easy Mr D." Chiron announced. "Here today we have a new camper! please step forward." Skulking forward, Scott trembled. Nico smiled as he gazed up at Chiron. "Today we welcome you to Camp Half-Blood, and to celebrate we have a Capture the flag game! Let the celebrations begin. The Red team vs the Blue team, now onwards to the woods!" Nico smiled as he slung one arm around Scott. "Lets go rack up a win. Now that Annabeth is gone, the Red team won't stand a chance." He smiled. "You seriously need to tell me who all these people are that you talk about. Who is Annabeth." "She's kinda like a sister-in-law." Nico smiled as they both headed off into the woods where the real battle awaited. Chapter 4: The Battle at the Creek Scott Scott wasn't all the confident in competing. He had barely learned anything in fighting, and now he was being thrown into a game where you'd have swords and shields as you charge into war with other. Not to mention most of them were big and lean. Scott was big too, but he never had the built up agression like the other kids did. He was never a warrior, so competing in this, wasn't a good thing at least no it his mind. Calmly he followed Nico, as he swiftly made his pace through the woods. "This way!" Nico called out as he made his way through the trees and crossed paths with a group of enemy soldiers. "Wow" Nico called out, as he matched an enemies blade, ready to protect Scott. He didn't even notice the enemies close in on him, so Scott wasn't ready for battle. In a swift match, Nico gaurded himself as he tossed his enemy back, the boy fell into a pit-like hole as he grunted in pain. "Come on let's go!" Nico called out as he moved onward. "So where exactly are we headed?" Scott asked as he raced through the woods. "To the creek, just follow this path and we'll make it their in less time than it takes to go the old fashion way!" Nico called out. "Its not that long before we meet her." "who?" Scott wondered. In a swift kick, he fell down to his feet. Scott gazed up as he noticed a female warrior. She had long blonde hair and a perminant scowl with deep but edged out brown eyes and a tender tan skin. She was amazing, but Scott couldn't say that. He was supposed to be her enemy. Nico smiled as he gazed at her. "Elizabeth." "I'm not after you Nico! I'm after him, so step aside." Elizabeth murmured. "Sorry but I'm gonna have to do for now! Scott get going, I'll catch up with you later!" He shouted. Rising up from the dirty, Scott raced off. He didn't know who exactly this Elizabeth was, but he could only think on thing, she was pretty. Her blonde hair was amazing and he couldn't get over those eyes of hers. Calmly Scott rummaged through the treetrunks as he made he was to a crossing path. He walked down south and noticed a winding river as he smiled. Calmly he made he way towards it, as he took of his helm and took a drink of water. "So, I made it. What now?" He said as he drank. "Now you lose!" A female's voice called out as she dropped from the trees. It was Elizabeth, it was amazing how she had defeated Nico that quickly. From Scott's understanding, Hades had been one of the first gods, if anyone could beat him it would be his brothers, so that would mean that only a child of the other two would be able to beat Nico. "Who are you?" Scott whimpered. "Me?" She smiled. "I am Elizabeth Gomez. My mother's the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. You know what that means? I never lose." "I always lose. But maybe we're both wrong here?" Scott smiled as he gazed at her eyes. Grabbing his sword, he backed up into the water. He didn't know what it was, but the voice returned. It told him to stay near the water. It warned him to stick to it like glue. Slowly Elizabeth skulked towards the river. "What is it? Are you scared of fighting me?" "Nah, just thought it'd be less messier to fight in the water. Less blood." "You're real confident." Elizabeth said. "We'll I try for confidence." Scott replied. In a quick stroke, he slashed her cheek, as she winced in pain. Quickly, he raced at her as she matched his blade. In a strike of blows the two danced as their blades clicked and clanged against each other. It was like he had known exactly where to hit, but she was capable of reading his movement. In a back swing, the two matched eachother in a powerful spin. Slowly the blades matched as they were locked in striking position. "You're good." She complimented him. "I can't say I'm surprised, Athena is the Goddess of battle right, so you should be impressive in combat, but I', sorry if I've flattered you. I'm not good at fighting." "Could've fooled me." She said, as she tuked her foot under his as she flipped him. In a splash, he fell to the ground. Slowly, his mind went blank as the pain slowly began to go away. Normally a fall like that would sting but this one, was more like therapy. "Scott relax." a voice said in his mind. "Let the water heal you, let the water give you strength. It will save you. It will love and protect him." Rising, up Scott tried something he never would have in a million years. He gave into the voice and moved his hand. Slowly the water rippled as it bended to his will. In a quick jerk of his hand, the water sprung as it blasted at Elizabeth with speed and power. Calmly turning around, Scott noticed the flag. Rushing in for the flag, a group of red soldiers appeared. He calmly gather the water as he charged in to battle. Gripping his sword he struck his enemies down in a horrid fashion, in one moment he struck the enemy's foot as they flipped backwards and fell to the ground. Everything slowly matched as he fought off a horrid of enemies. Gazing at the red soldiers, they dropped their weapons just as he grabbed the flag and raised it for the Blue soldiers. In a burst of shadows, Nico arrived to see Scott proud and victorious. Chiron galloped in the distance as he gazed at him, with a smile on his face. Calmly, Nico examined Scott as he noticed he was drenched in water. Nico quickly made his way through the crowd as he congratulated Scott. "What did you do?" "I used the water to win. I've also learned who's my father!" He smiled. In a bright light a small symbol appeared above his head as he proclaimed himself. "I'm the son of Poseidon." He smiled. Gazing at him in honor, everyone knelt to his honor. Chiron galopped forward as he smiled. "Well, then It seems like Percy has another brother." "Yea, looks that way." Nico agreed. "Hail Scott, the son of Poseidon!" Chrion called out and with that everyone cheered as the camp games ended. Trivia *Nico and Rachel seem to have become friends. *Scott seems to be interesting, its assumed that Scott has already been mentioned to be claimed. *The story relates to the past and future. *Tyson isn't the Tyson from the Percy Jackson series, its another son of Poseidon, although they share the same name, they don't have the same personality. *It seems like the Children of Aphrodite might have a thing for Nico, or he might be infactuated by their beauty. Either way its mentioned in some way when Nico meets some of them on his way to see Rachel. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories